An Unwanted Visitor
by EruditeStateOfMind
Summary: The Doctor wakes up on the TARDIS floor with agonizing pain running through his body, and no memory of how he got to be that way. When he starts to remember, he wishes that he hadn't. When it seems as though it couldn't get any worse, he get's a visit from the last person he wants to see.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor opened his eyes, he had no recollection of any of the events that had happened previous to his awakening. He took in surroundings and saw that

he was on the floor of the TARDIS. He had a terrible ache towards the back of his head, and his thoughts were jumbled and cloudy. He tried to sit up, but blinding pain shot through his body. He gave up on trying to make any attempt of moving from that position, so he let his body fall back onto the floor.

After lying there motionless for a couple of minutes, his head seemed to be cleared. The pain had not yet subsided, but the murkiness had started to fade away. When his mind seemed ready for thinking, he allowed himself to do so. What had happened? How did I end up here? Why am I in so much pain? Where is my companion?

He tried to answer these questions by retracing his steps. He had most recently been in London fighting the Silence with his newest companion, Willow. He smiled at the thought of her, she was his rock. She was the only companion to ever listen to him, and not just run into danger. Plus, she knew how to use any weapon. She was also one of his only female partners not to be human, she was a creature from The Forest of Cheem, so she looked surprisingly like a tree.

"Willow!" the Doctor cried out. He figured she would have some answers for him. He was expecting her to come dashing in, calling back to him with unbridled enthusiasm, but that didn't happen. "Willow! Where are you?" the Doctor screamed once again, but this time with more panic in his voice. Yet again the only response he got was silence.

Terror started to seep into his body. Where was she? Something couldn't have happened to her, she was too tough, he thought. He tried to think about that nights previous events, but nothing came into his mind. Then all at once, memories started to pour into his mind, like he had just found the key to unlocking them. They were blazing in his mind, burning and stinging everything. The Silence attack. Pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver. Willow pulling out her gun. Charging them. Everything was going well. A stranger. The stranger was human. He grabs for her. A dagger. The dagger slits her throat. Blood. Screaming.

The thoughts were inescapable. They appeared and wouldn't leave. She wasn't dead, the stranger wasn't real. "Get out! Get out of my head!" the Doctor exclaimed. "No...No! Willow! You're not dead Willow!" Tears were falling down his face. He needed to see her. He felt as though his body would result in combustion if he didn't reach her. He then tried to roll onto his stomach. All he managed to do was send another wave of heart stopping pain throughout his body, but he couldn't just give up. He tried wriggling around on the floor to go and find her, but that just made everything worse. His mind started to match the aches of his body. He wouldn't let more die because of his carelessness.

He knew he couldn't run from the truth any longer. He needed to accept her fate, no matter how painful. He started to think about his amazing memories with her. When they saved the Earth from Cybermen. When they traveled to eight planets in one night. When they met up with Captain Jack. When they hunted down the last Weeping Angel ever, the one that had killed the Ponds. Memories of the Ponds started to fill his skull, he fought hard to keep them down. He couldn't think about the Ponds, they brought up the darkest moments in him. He couldn't handle anymore death, especially the death of loved ones.

His body went slack and he let his head smack the ground. For a second he was silent, just lying there, but then the emotions eventually poured out. He started sobbing. They were horrible, broken sobs, the kind you can only get with years of pent up agony. In between his cries, he muttered, "It's all my fault! It's my fault! I'm so sorry Willow, and Clara Oswin, and Amy and Rory, and everyone. I'm worthless!" He then started to hit his head on the floor, hoping to go unconscious, hoping to blot out the pain for at least a while. I must have done this before, he thought, it would explain a lot of pain.

"Do you have to do this again? I thought one outburst was more than enough," remarked a voice. The Doctor thought he was hallucinating, so he continued his actions. "I can't believe how weak you are. Dying is what people are meant to do." Then the Doctor stopped. He was horrible to himself sometimes, but he would never ever scold himself for mourning a friend. So, if he wasn't making up the voice, who did it belong to? Nobody could have gotten into the TARDIS except for him. He only had two keys, one was in his possession and the other was given to Willow, and she was dead, so it couldn't be her. But what if she isn't dead, the Doctor pondered, what if that is her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he questioned. His voice was weak and tight from all the crying.

"Oh, yes, how could I have been so rude as to not tell you anything. I actually met you already, it was quite a brief meeting, but I was there and so were you. And you also had someone with you, and a good thing too, because if she wasn't your petty, little shield, I would have taken your life, Doctor." The last word was said as snarl. It couldn't have been Willow because the speaker was a man. His voice was like nothing the Doctor had ever heard before. If he had to describe the voice with one word, the word would be...soft. "But, it wasn't all bad taking her life over yours. I got this nifty little present off of her pathetic body." The anonymous figure slid Willows TARDIS key towards the Doctor. He bent down to pick it up, and saw that it was stained with her blood.

Waves of rage started to engulf the Doctor. He felt an immediate hatred towards this man. He was about ready to lunge at the figure and rip his throat out, but then he thought about how that is exactly what the killer wanted him to do. He probably has dozens of knives on him and is probably waiting for the right moment to kill me, the Doctor thought, if I attack I will get close enough to him that he would stab me, how ingenious. But even though Willow's murderer was clever, the Doctor was too. The Doctor needed a plan, but with aches and pain circulating throughout his body, it was difficult and tedious to think of one, he needed time. It was a good thing he had a surplus of that.

"I know that you killed my best friend, Willow, but I don't know your name. Would you care to share that with me?" While he was saying this, the Doctor was formulating ideas in his mind. He was only half paying attention to the stranger.

"Well, I was going to save it for my big finale, right before I killed you, while you were begging for mercy, as helpless as a baby," the thought of a murder made the strangers face twist into a grin. The Doctor couldn't see the look on his face, but by the way he spoke, he knew that the smile was existent "But, I guess I could give you a sneak peek. My name is Jim. Jim Moriarty. Hi."

The Doctor froze. He knew that name, everyone knew that name. The name made painful memories bubble up for him. One of his best friends and occasional companion, Sherlock Holmes, was supposedly murdered by this man. Sherlock's flatmate, John Watson, told the Doctor that Sherlock had taken his own life. He had also mentioned that he thought Jim Moriarty had triggered his behavior. But, John also told the Doctor that Moriarty had committed suicide alongside Sherlock, which made the situation improbable.

The Doctor gathered up all of his strength and got into a sitting position. He tried to look unfazed on the outside, when in reality he felt like he was submerging into lava. Once sitting, the Doctor looked for Moriarty. He couldn't seem to find him anywhere, until he looked in the darkest corner of the TARDIS, where he saw the faint outline of a man. "You're supposed to be dead," the Doctor managed to choke out. Even that tiny sentence made him light-headed and heavy-bodied. He tried to put power and rage into that phrase, but it came out frail.

Moriarty let out a laugh. It was a vile sound, like finger nails scraping a chalkboard. "You were really thick enough to believe John Watson, the man whose mind is a pile a mush!"

"How do you know that Watson told me?"

"I know things, Doctor. I know the secrets of the Universe. I can tell you everything you need to know. Some say too much knowledge is dangerous, but they don't how it feels. They don't know the rush of knowing the things that they would only dream of knowing. It's only you and me that understand that feeling."

"My companions were filled with knowledge too. They were like you and me."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you," Moriarty spat back at him.

"Why? They knew the truth about the universe, how it works, what exists in it, and even more than that."

"Yes, they knew a lot. But there is one crucial piece of information that every single one of your weak pets didn't ever to get to figure out. Some information that only you and me know."

"And what's that?"

"Your name."

Again, the Doctor was stunned speechless. No one knew his name except for himself. That was information hidden in the deepest caverns of his mind, never spoken to any living creature. Moriarty was obviously lying to him, but the Doctor didn't want to press him, just in case the most impossible word was spoken by the man who had killed his friend. So instead of lingering on the subject, the Doctor changed the topic.

"So, how did you kill yourself and then survive?" he said, trying to sound like the prospect of Moriarty knowing his name didn't make him want to run and hide.

"The usual. Fake gun. Frozen blood. An accomplice."

The Doctor didn't know what that meant, but he honestly didn't care. Moriarty had fallen into his feeble attempt at a trap. The Doctor could now go back to planning how to get the man out of the TARDIS without killing himself and many others in the process. He also needed a way to stop Moriarty's murderous rampages. This seemed impossible, but the Doctor eats impossible for breakfast.

"You know, Doctor, you and me are quite similar. But, do you know what the biggest thing we have in common is?"

The Doctor replied, only half focused, "What, Moriarty?"

"We both know how to fly a TARDIS." Suddenly, the man leapt out of the shadows and dashed to the control panel. The Doctor tried to stand to run after him, but his body felt like it was made out of cement. He couldn't move, all he could do was sit and watch horrified as Moriarty pressed buttons and pulled levers that made the TARDIS light up. Then the wheezing sound that was accompanied with the TARDIS' motion filled the air.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor shouted at him, filled with wrath at Moriarty and himself. How did I not see this coming, he screamed internally at himself. Now, there was absolutely no hope of saving the Universe, in the Doctor's mind at least.

"To see some old friends. They've been waiting patiently, as still as statues, for you to come and visit them."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor felt the TARDIS spinning out of control. His body flung against the wall. He could hear Jim Moriarty cackling in the distance. I need to get up, I have to stop him, the Doctor thought. But as soon as he tried to stand, the TARDIS would take another sharp turn and he would end up in another section of his own machine. Anger and terror started to cloud his senses. He was in an out of control TARDIS, his own TARDIS nonetheless that was being driven by a mad serial killer, to go see villains who have been "waiting still as statues" to see him. Usually the Doctor was very calm and laid-back, but this was a completely different situation than he was used to.

"Why are you doing this, Jim?" the Doctor screamed in what he thought was his direction.

"Bored."

The Doctor didn't press him anymore, or Moriarty would probably throw the Doctor out of the TARDIS, into oblivion, and that would mean that he would have the TARDIS in his possession If Moriarty could have the TARDIS in his control...the Doctor didn't even want to think of the consequences. So instead of asking anymore questions, the Doctor just remained silent and let the TARDIS toss his body around, while he listened to the sound of Jim Moriarty press button and pull levers, and let out the occasional screech of laughter.

This happened for what seemed like light-years in the Doctors mind. He was powerless, and that was a huge problem, the Doctor never liked being powerless. Once again there was a sharp turn and the Doctor was flung onto the door of the TARDIS. He started to panic, that door he had just run into was a push door. So, if he hit it hard enough, he would be ejected from his own machine. Luckily, the door just groaned a little bit. But when he slammed into the door he felt something hard press into his side. His luck was beginning to turn because the thing that had just his body was his Sonic Screwdriver. He picked it up, and almost screamed with happiness and relief.

His hands were trembling, due to adrenaline, and it took a while to steady his hands enough so he could get solid aim. He pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the power source of the TARDIS. This was incredibly dangerous, it could either do nothing, or temporarily stop the TARDIS, or let off an explosion large enough to wipe out the entire galaxy, but what else could he do? He held the Sonic as far away from his body as he could, snapped his eyes shut, and pressed the activation button.

He waited for a sign that something had happened, maybe a small popping noise, or a fiery explosion large enough for genocide, but unfortunately and fortunately neither happened. The Doctor cursed under his breath, he knew that he had gotten his hopes up much too high, disabling the TARDIS couldn't be done with a simple Sonic device, it had to be done over a large span of time with rare Gallifreyan instruments, which he could never get due to the fact that Gallifrey is, well, gone.

"Oh Doctor, I thought you were better than that. I mean, really, a Sonic to disable the TARDIS, come one! That is literally one of the first things they teach you about when you are allowed to time travel," Moriarty called out form somewhere in the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but then he thought about what Moriarty had just said. How did he know so much about the TARDIS? And then the Doctor thought back to earlier, how Moriarty had cheated death with Sherlock, how he claimed he knew all the secrets of the Universe, and most shockingly, the Doctor's real name. The Doctor started to put all of these thing together in his mind, and then came to a terrifying and impossible realization.

"Jim Moriarty, you are a Time Lord, aren't you?"

"Very good Doctor! I was getting very worried that you weren't going to figure it out, and then I was going to have to spoil it for you. But, you are pretty clever, almost as clever as a human."

"I am worth more than any number of petty humans!" the Doctor snapped back at him. He knew he needed to calm down, he loved humans more than anything else and would never means to insult them like that. Jim Moriarty was playing his anger like a harp, plucking just the right string every time to trigger the perfect reaction.

"Oh my, Doctor! I thought you enjoyed the company on those, well how did you say it, 'petty humans'." Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a little shudder and the whooshing noise accompanied with flight ceased to fill the air. "Looks like this is our stop! Doctor, would you be a dear and open the door to check where we are?"

"Why should I?" the Doctor spat back at him. "You're the one who wanted me here i the first place."

"I want you to be the first one to meet my friends, considering you're the one they want to meet!"

The Doctor didn't want to show any signs of weakness to him, so he agreed to go to the door. He propped one leg up and attempted to stand. This would be his first time standing since he was knocked unconscious He put all of his weight on that one leg and pushed up. It was trying and shaky business, but he eventually stood up. Black dots started to swim in front of his line of vision, and he was starting to fall over, but he needed to get to that door. He needed to prove to Jim that he wasn't just a failure of a Time Lord.

He started to walk towards the door, but when he felt himself starting to get light headed, he picked up his pace. He felt like he was going to faint, but the door was just fifteen feet away and when he got there he could lean against the door frame.

He sprinted those fifteen feet and immediately collapsed against the door frame when he got there. The spots in front of his eyes were fading and his head was starting to clear. He straightened up and turned towards the door.

"Go on, Doctor. Open it up. You do know how doors work right?" Jim Moriarty's lips were curled in a smirk that made the Doctor's blood boil.

The Doctor grabbed the door, and threw it open. The Doctor was expecting to see a space crowded with people and monsters, but what he got was a desert with no signs of life at all.

"I don't see any 'friends'," the Doctor remarked in Jim's direction.

"Blink," Jim simply replied.

The Doctor knew who he was going to be dealing with from that moment on, but just to be sure he snapped his eyes shut for a fraction of a second. When he opened up his eyes, he could see the faint shape of a stone statue in the distance. The Angels have the desert, the Doctor thought

Even though the Angel was far away from him at that moment, he knew that he couldn't risk it coming any closer. The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS a little bit, and trained his eyes on the creature. For a minute, everything was calm and silent, but it obviously couldn't have stayed that way.

When he had his eyes on the Angel, the Doctor realized that he had no idea what Moriarty was doing. He swiveled his head around just in time to see Jim Moriarty lunge at him. Moriarty stuck out his hands, placed them on the Doctor's chest and shoved as hard as he could.

The Doctor tumbled forwards out of the TARDIS and landed face first in the hot sand. He stood up and turned around just in time to see the TARDIS vanish out of sight and into some unknown in the universe. The Doctor was so angry he could have spit, but his anger soon into cold-blooded terror. He suddenly remembered the Weeping Angel, and then jumped around to face it.

After he turned around, he saw not only one Angel, but a whole group, with so many, he couldn't even count the number. And to make it worse, one was about five inches from his neck. He reached for his Sonic Screwdriver, but then remembered that it was shaken out of his hand when he was rolling around in the TARDIS. And to top it all off, he still couldn't move without wanting to faint due to exhaustion.

He was outnumbered, without a weapon, and sick. But it wasn't time to give up yet. "Geronimo," he whispered under his breath, as he fought to keep his eyes open.


End file.
